Acting the Part
by TheWannabeBrit
Summary: 17-year-old Tori is the new girl, which is a challenge for anyone, but it's especially hard at Hollywood Arts, a school for the Artistically Gifted. While there, Tori makes some new friends, meets the... interesting teachers, and falls seriously hard for the bad boy. She starts to think that the feeling might be mutual. Has he really changed, or is he just acting the part?
1. Coffee

Tori walked sleepily toward the coffee stand. She was pretty sure that she was the only 17-year-old girl in the world who had to get up this early. Except she knew that was wrong. Where she was going, there were more than enough girls who had to get up this early, maybe earlier. She shook her head before that train of thought get too far. All week Tori had been freaking out about the new school she was starting at, Hollywood Arts. It was a school for Hollywood's 'Artistically Gifted', something Tori never really labeled herself as. She sang sometimes, and occasionally she was in a school play, but nothing worth bragging about. What had finally convinced to audition was her sister's constant gloating about her acceptance into the school. Tori, being a deceivingly competitive and even jealous person, couldn't take it one more day. Tori needed to prove to Trina that she was not the only 'talented' person in the family. Even though she had auditioned for, and later gotten into the school, she was still adamantly confident of the fact that she would just be another faceless dreamer, destined to become some wacko drama teacher. Not to mention, Tori had seen some ridiculously attractive people from that school, and she was, well, herself. Nevertheless, she had to keep her head up.

The light outside was just starting to transform from the feathery gray of dawn to the fiery rainbow that was the sunrise. All around her she could hear the sounds of the morning in the little square of shops, stands, and cafes. Heels clicking on the brown cobblestone, indistinct chatter of the people on their various smart phones, the clatter and clank of the shops just starting to open, all mixed with the smell of hot coffee and baking pastries lingering in the air seemed to complete the scene. The sound of someone yelling brought her back from her morning-mind daze. Tori straightened and stifled a yawn as she realized the yelling was being directed at her. She was holding up the coffee line, and people were getting cranky. She sheepishly muttered an apology and moved forward.

"So whaddya want?" the scruffy barista asked impatiently.

"Um..." she began thoughtfully.

"Couldya hurryitup over there?" someone from the line yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Tori responded indignantly, and proceeded to order a mocha iced coffee. She paid for her drink and pulled out her phone. She started to text André, who she had met at the auditions and befriended. Would he still be able to pick her up here? Tori's next text confirmed her fears. André was having some trouble - with his grandmother? - and couldn't meet her. She chewed her lip and turned around. Things were NOT going as planned. She should just go home. She wasn't cut out for this, anyway. Best to go back to normal school, with normal people, and forget this all happened. She was about to dial her mom when the next thing she knew she was on the ground, iced coffee covering the front of her shirt. She looked up to see another person in basically the same shape.

"Omigosh I am sooo sorry. I really didn't mean to! I was just really nervous and about to go h..." she was so embarrassed she started babbling. She had also started unwittingly trying to wipe off the coffee from the shirt of the other person with her own shirt. It was about then that Tori realized the person was a guy - a rather buff guy she might add from rubbing his stomach and chest - and she dropped her hands immediately. He was about six feet tall, with olive skin, his thick dark hair was shaggy and went a little past his strong jaw line. He had dark laughing eyes, and a killer smile. Wait, a smile, laughing eyes? The horrific truth washed over her... he was laughing at her! She was completely mortified and pretty much wanted to go and die under a small rock somewhere. But, no, wait, he wasn't laughing, he was chuckling, almost in a way you would at a small puppy trying to chase his tail. That only made her feel a bit better. At least he wasn't mad at her...

"Don't worry about it," he said looking down at his now stained grey tank top and red plaid shirt. He smiled at her and walked away. He just walked away! Tori was kind of stunned. She didn't understand how someone could be so level-headed when it was obviously her fault. He so could've made a huge deal out of it, yelled at her, laughed at her, but he just... didn't. This guy intrigued Tori a great deal, but she had to move on. She had bigger problems to worry about, like the fact that she had no ride to school and it was 15 minutes til late bell. She heaved a huge sigh. She had prayed that it wouldn't come to this, but Tori was desperate and she had no other choice. She was going to have to call Trina.


	2. Familiar Strangers

**Ch2**

Tori and her sister may have looked alike, but they were quite different. They both had long, brown, wavy hair , tan skin, and their dad's chocolate brown eyes. They also both had their mom's nose and high cheekbones. However, Trina's face was a little rounder than Tori's, and Tori was long and lean while Trina was petite and sturdy. It was when you examined their personalities that you really found the major differences. Trina was probably the most obnoxious person you would ever meet, always wanting to be noticed, and to show off her talent. She was constantly looking for her "next big break", and when she got competitive, you'd better watch out. Tori was always more reserved and softspoken than her sister and rarely got involved in competitive situations, as well as never really showing off her talent. She had been singing all her life, but hadn't given much serious thought as to whether or not she was any good. Imagine the shock Tori had received when her acceptance letter arrived in the mail.

Needless to say, the car ride to the school was not by any means enjoyable. Trina hadn't been exactly perky since the bruising her ego had gotten when Tori was accepted into HA. She first was greeted with Trina's icy silence and piercing glares. Then Trina resolved to turning up the radio and singing along as loud as she could manage, the speakers struggling to maintain the volume demanded by her without exploding. On top of that, probably as an even further display of her talent, she started rattling off all the plays and musicals she was in, all the plays and musicals she was going to audition for, the songs she got to sing, the classes she got to take, the dance moves she was learning or had learned, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc. It never ended. Tori loved her sister, she did, but frankly, Trina just wasn't talented. Not to mention, she could just be downright irritating. Like, for example, right now.

"Okay, Trina!" she snapped, fed up with her yammering and awful singing. "I get it! You've marked Hollywood Arts as your territory! Now, if you would kindly stop the dying cat noises you call singing!" Tori realized she was shouting and immediately shut up. It was too late though, she had already seen the flash of hurt that had ran across her sister's face before it had hardened and quieted solemnly. Tori sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She really hadn't meant to be so mean. Honestly. But she was just so nervous about her first day, especially since it hadn't been going too peachy so far, and Trina was not making it any easier. Tori looked at her sister and scowled, knowing what she had to do, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Trina..." she started pleadingly. Trina merely glanced at her passively and returned to focusing on the road. Tori huffed and sat back in her seat, watching the various stores, shops, and cars blur past her. She decided to try again.

"Trina, c'mon! I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it! I'm just... stressed that's all. You know, nervous," again there was no response and Tori figured that there was only one way to ease her sister. She groaned inwardly and plastered on a fake smile and poured honey into her words.

"But, I know that you don't really get that because on your first day you weren't nervous at all. Why would you be? You're the most talented person there! I can only hope to one day achieve your level of greatness." Man, she could be an actress.

Trina beamed with pride, her face practically glowing. Jackpot. Tori HAD maybe laid it on a little too thick, but all Trina heard or paid attention to was the compliment. However, this victory did not come without a price. She then started on a rant about her many accomplishments and etc. Tori just rolled her eyes and smiled. With her ear buds in and positioned in just a certain way so that Trina couldn't notice that they were in, Tori spent the rest of the car ride blissfully and internally jamming out to her favorite songs.

**Beck POV**

As Beck leaned against the hood of his car, checking his phone and scanning for newbies, he recognized Trina's car pulling into the student parking lot and thought about running away. Jesus, she was annoying, always yapping about this or that, driving everyone crazy, fawning over him like some kind of groupie, though he did secretly like the attention. The worst part though, was that she actually thought she had talent. That idea made Beck want to laugh out loud. He knew talent. Hell, he WAS talent. Trina Vega didn't have a speck of talent in her. He wondered vaguely how she even got into this school. This thought however, was washed away by the figure stepping out of the car. No, it wasn't Trina. No way was THAT Trina.

This girl had a ridiculously hot body, with long tan legs, a hell of an ass, some great boobs, and long shiny hair. Beck had definitely never seen her around here before. He had already started mentally undressing her, when she flicked her hair from curtaining her face, and he got a clear view of her. He saw that remarkable bone structure and the dazzling smile and recognized her immediately. It was the chick who had spilt coffee on him this morning. He remembered the way she was babbling and noted the blush on that had spread across her face. He smirked somewhat devilishly. He could have some fun with this, definitely he could. He stood up and fixed his hair before coolly walking over to the beat up convertible.

**Tori POV**

Trina froze and fixed her gaze at something behind Tori. Tori eyed her suspiciously and turned her head as well. She immediately wished she hadn't. _Shit shit shit shit shit! _It was him,_ the guy_, the guy from the coffee stand. Wearing, a different shirt, sure, but he was unmistakable. He was not only coming toward them, but also looking _directly_ at Tori. She finally realized that the look on her face was probably a mix of complete horror and shock, so she quickly composed herself and looked away. Jesus, what was she going to do? It was already embarrassing enough that she had publicly spilled coffee all over him, but now she had to face him as well? What was he going to do? Confront her in front of everyone? Try to get revenge? Tori honestly had no idea. Unfortunately, her time to think was cut short by the sound of an impatient _ah-hem_ behind her.

She turned around and saw him staring at her, a cheeky smirk playing across his face. Up close, he was even more gorgeous. His jaw line was strong and his eyes sparkled intensely with mischievousness. He had a lip ring on the left side of his mouth and two bars in each of his eyebrows, which were thick and serious. He had a few visible tattoos spread across his collarbones and chest, the dark blue ink etching across his tan skin. Tori prayed to God she wasn't blushing, but she knew the chances were slim. _Get it together, Vega_ she snapped at herself. She made a split second decision of how to act and then finally spoke up.

"Uhm, can I help you?" she asked, willing herself to be fierce. He only smirked some more, merely amused.

"Yeah. The name's Beck, Beck Oliver. I noticed you standing here, and thought I'd come and introduce myself, given the past circumstances," he looked at her knowingly.

"What are you talking about, 'past circumstances'? Have we met before?" Tori tried her best to look confused, and Beck looked taken aback for a fraction of a second before regaining his look of passive amusement. Tori didn't know if he had bought it or not, but she wasn't giving up.

"No, seriously. I really don't know you. And you're, ah, standing a little close there, buddy," she backed up some, giving herself room to breathe, and concentrate. Something flashed in Beck's eyes, and she grew anxious. What was he planning?

**Beck POV  
**Beck smiled. Two could play at this game.

"Hm, my mistake. I guess we haven't met before. You just looked familiar. Regardless, it was nice meeting you, Miss ...?" she looked completely shocked, unsure of why he was playing along. He'd known from the beginning it was her, and frankly was confused why she even bothered pretending like she didn't know him. Beck knew exactly how attractive and memorable he was to girls, and she had made little attempt to hide her attraction back at the coffee stand. However, he decided to humour her.

"Um...er... ah... Tori!" she stammered. Nice, he was winning. "Tori Vega"

"It was lovely to make your acquaintance Miss Vega," in one quick motion he swept up her hand and kissed her knuckles. Beck released her hand, but it still hung there in there in the air, a dazed and bewildered look on Tori's face.

"Later," he waved, and headed off to meet Andre. He was looking forward to sharing his latest victory on babe the new girl. He had been right, THAT was a lot of fun.

**Tori POV**

Tori watched the newly introduced Beck walk across the parking lot and into the school, not looking back once. She sheepishly let her hand fall down and hurriedly checked her reflection in the car mirror. Crap, she was blushing like a fiend. Straightened herself and looked at Trina, who was slowly turning towards, the look of in-credulousness a mirror of her own.

"Oh my sweet Jesus, Tori do you know who you just talked to? That was Beck freaking Oliver! He's like the HOTTEST junior in the ENTIRE school! He's got such a reputation, and I here he's an amazing kisser, not to mention when it comes to the bedroom..." at that point Tori tuned Trina out as she gushed and gushed. Damn, right he was attractive, but was that the only side of him? And what was that the only time they would communicate? Tori had a feeling it wasn't.

Eventually, Trina and Tori went their separate ways to their different classes, and Tori was left alone with her thoughts. As she tried to navigate her way to the class taught by some guy named Sikowitz, all that would stick in her mind was the events that had transpired in the parking lot, playing it over and over again. After a while of mindless walking, the late bell rang, and Tori let out a frustrated sigh. She just couldn't keep focused. One thought kept repeating itself, bouncing around in her head. _What the hell just happened?_


End file.
